vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Boy's Night Out
Why it happened? Meeting Chipz in the Bunker.. A friendship blossomed from the two's interactions at Neko Nights Night Club, despite the events in the past cycle (which have faded from memory) where Chipz seduced Lanfear, the two became fast friends and found very common ground between them. The two, stressed by other factors each, decided to have a Boys Night Out. Joey decided to open one of the many Neko Nights just to start a beer pong game. MaTSix suddenly appeared and wanted to talk about something. Joey ditched them as well as ditching Egg. The two went to the Bunker, where MaTSix attempted to join, only getting declined again. The 1v1 Beer Pong Game... As they exited the Bunker, they returned to Neko Nights, where Chipz ripped ass (Jesus.). The wager of the beer pong was the loser has to wear the other's face(!?). Chipz instantly downed three of Joey's cups. They started talking about females, with Joey being happy for Chipz finally finding a girl. It snowballed to Chipz offering Joey a pair of blue balls. They two got more and more aggressive, with Chipz teasing that Joey's recent affection of J4KEY, with Chipz egging Joey on, getting the Bagel boy flustered. Chipz asked "When do you find enough love in your life to have enough?". ''Joey went on to explain his situation, but seems to have 'feelings' for the dancer. Joey asked what he should do, getting the advice "just follow your heart"' from Chipz.' Chipz cuts all the B.S. and went straight to the jugular. "''Would you bang or not?", after revealing J4KEY has a crush on Joey. To which Joey said "heck yeah".' Chipz won overtime with Beer Pong, whifing the first ball but by some god-stroke landing both the remaining cups with the final ball, "Destiny!" as Joey began shouting excitedly. Needless to say, the two agreed it was a tie. Joey then excused himself to use the bathroom. The two then started to talk about children, with an actual 8 year old being brought up. Gamer was brought in. Chipz then found out about Joey's 5 minute marriage to Oathmeal, much to his delight, Joey got flustered. Conversations and meeting Gamer... "''If you say five minutes, Chipz..." "....Cat girls?" The topic of Lanfear shooting up Kuri's dong, and Chipz, and even Tyriss. '''Gamer_2010 was brought in, meming on Joey, saying he's super epic, asking Joey to say Spaghetti and Meatballs, making Gamer happy. They learned that Gamer liked Call of Duty (Which made Joey crack up) and how "Fortnite is a piece of uncultured garbage." The conversation after Gamer left was about Beh-tah, Chipz cologne, with Joey's chat warning him about it, as both of them raided the girls room downstairs. They both discovered there's no way to dry their hands. The rest of the night just... consisted of them making fun of paintings, with Lanfear's portrait being called an alien, and they also plotted to erase the tapes. The two went to the VIP lounge, where Chipz got 1000 dollars worth of booze dumped on him. The two went back to judging pictures. The two's emotions came through, with Chipz declaring each other as besties, the two hugged, and the Italian kiss, and even made their own handshake. After they established the handshake, Chipz took Joey to a canoe ride just in case his bro ended up 6 feet under. The two hugged to Elton John's "Can you feel the love tonight". Joey then swore to Chipz, telling him "not to fuck up" his relationship with the unseen girl, who Chipz turned to and said they loved, and they vomited. The two parted their ways, promising a new friendship will only grow. So ghey. Trivia *''Lamango was probably frustrated when he was writing this...'' ~Lynx *The picture in the event summary box is the 'best thing ever' to describe this whole event in a nutshell. *It's unknown why Joey declined MaTSix, but he's probably a dead man for doing so... *Apparently, Joey hired J4KEY as a secretary. **And apparently, the two have some form of relationship? *It was revealed J4KEY may have a crush on Joey. *Joey says that it'd be nice to have a girlfriend who could talk, despite Rad talking. **''Rad is still in mute in the RP however. *"''Keep it in your pants, Bagels, you'll have an angry kitten to deal with." **It appears this was a miscommunication, as it was Kuri who had the crush on J4KEY. *Joey claimed that he doesn't bring his kids around the club, but Andis DJ'd at the club before, and Egg is on the payroll. *Stealth fell IRL and so did his chair and shelf. Hope you're OK man. *Gamer instantly won over Nagzz21's chat with his charm. **The two and their collective chats are even helping out now, trying to figure out how to get Gamer VR. *Joey learned what Aqua Finah~ means. *Chipz referring to one of Lanfear's portraits at the establishment, called it an 'alien'. *The security camera feeds actually feed right back to KimplE. *''They're so ghey for each other.'' *The two of them confirmed Lanfear was indeed, gangster. *Joey's afraid for his life now. **MaTSix will possibly stab him, Lanfear will probably give him a glare and Rad will probably get a McDonalds... (slight paraphrasing here...) Category:Nagzz Adventures 2.0 Category:Events